Revelations
by Ali B
Summary: New revelations of love, need, and want get brought to the surface when Kagome and Inuyasha let it all out... [KagInu] [Warning: Cirtus Content] [Incomplete]
1. Part 1: Of Nightmares and Claims

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*Summary* She wouldn't believe it! It was just a dream! Inuyasha would never hurt her. But new revelations are soon discovered...and Kagome could seriously be in trouble...but no one may be able to help her this time... [Kag/Inu] [Warning: Citrus Content] [Incomplete]  
  
*Parings* Kag/Inu, San/Mir  
  
*WARNING* This story contains adult content, if you can not handle, do not like, or are not of age, DO NOT read this. You have been cautioned and I will not be held responsible. No flames, please.  
  
*A/N~ I revised this damn story at last! You can actually read it! Thank the gods! Okay, this is how I set it up: The first part is chapters one- three, the second part is chapters four-six, and the third part is chapters seven-nine. Mind you I edited them all, so they will be different in certain places. Parts four and five are not from the original story, those are the new chapters. Oh, and the story will end after part five. It's about I actually finished some one of my stories. Have fun, Ja!  
  
Revelations  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Part 1: Of Nightmares and Claims  
  
'What is going on?' Kagome thought. 'Where am I?'  
  
The space around her was pitch black and she couldn't see or feel anything. Her body wouldn't move, as though it was paralyzed. The air was stale and scented with death. She was scared stiff. She closed her eyes tight for a long while.  
  
When she finally looked up again her misty eyes met with amber ones.  
  
"I-Inuyasha?" she asked confused. "W-what are you doing here? What is going on?"  
  
She watched him as he slowly turned his head to face her. As soon as he had done that, fear reclaimed her senses.  
  
His eyes shown bright blood red.  
  
"Y-your in your demon form? But how...when..." she stammered, trailing off.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha lounged forward, flexing his claws. Kagome knew what he was after, just by looking into his eyes. She saw the bare lust and desire. She saw what he wanted to do to her.  
  
"He's not himself! He's going to try to...to..." she whispered to herself frantically. "Oh my god! Inuyasha STOP!"  
  
When he kept coming, Kagome tried to pick herself up, but to no avail. Her hands where tied behind her back and she realized that there was nothing she could do. "Oh my god!" she screamed again. How could she not of realized that she was tied down?!  
  
When Inuyasha reached her, he took one sharp-clawed finger and cut her clothing off from the neck of her shirt down to the bottom hem of her skirt. With a flop she lay only in her undergarments. A small line of blood trailed off her chest where his nail had raked downward.  
  
'H-he attacked me! He cut me!' she thought shocked. Kagome could see the craving in his eyes. "Inuyasha, please, stop! Wake up! What's wrong with you?!" she yelled, now crying.  
  
Ever so slowly he crept back to her. When he was on top of her, he licked her right cheek and then the cut on her chest making her scream, "Stop!" again.  
  
As his hands roamed her frame, he pressed his lower body closer to hers, causing her to feel the outline of his erection on her thigh.  
  
'He's actually going to rape me!' she screamed in her mind.  
  
After he cut off her bra and panties, he tore off his own clothing hastily. Just as quickly he forced her legs wide open and lay himself between them. Positioning at her entrance, Inuyasha spoke for the first time.  
  
"Stop sobbing you pathetic bitch and shut the fuck up! Once I'm done with you cry all you want I don't give a shit! It's not like I could ever really love you, you whore! The only woman I will ever love is Kikyo!" his words were so harsh and uncaring, that Kagome couldn't even find it in herself to cry anymore.  
  
'Maybe I should just grin and bare it. It's not like my feelings matter to him. Inuyasha doesn't love me...No, no! He's my friend at least! There's no way that he would ever betray me!' Just as he was about to thrust into her, she screamed again, "NO!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
But this time, Kagome woke up screaming. She sat up sweating slightly. Her hand clutched over her heart, Kagome took deep calming breaths. "It-t was just a-a nightmare?"  
  
At Kagome's yell, everyone had jumped up into battle positions, worried that there was some kind of danger.  
  
"Kagome, what's wrong? What is it?" an anxious Sango asked. "Do you sense a shard of the jewel?"  
  
"N-no, I just, umm..." she started, but then noticed that everyone was starting at her, not just Sango. "I just had a-a bad dream..." she said trying to reassure everyone. They all looked at her quizzically. "It was nothing..."  
  
"But, Kagome, you sounded so fearful. What was so horrible in your dream that would cause you such fright?" Myouga inquired, once again popping out of nowhere.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, you were screaming quite loudly." Miroku added, looking concerned.  
  
"It's all right you guys, I'm fine now..." No one was fooled. They could all hear the tremor in her voice.  
  
"Are you sure you're alright?" Shippo questioned sweetly.  
  
"Yes, it was just a nightmare." Kagome responded, though in her heart she knew she was lying. She was still scared to death. What she had dreamed had been so real and so...she shuddered at the thought.  
  
The all to familiar, "Feh" came from Inuyasha.  
  
"Is that all woman? You had a nightmare? What could be so horrible that you would wake up screaming your head off in the middle of the—" he stopped suddenly seeing the look on Kagome's face. The look showed utter fear. Fear of him. 'Of me?! B-but why?!' he thought, stressed at the idea that Kagome was frightened of him. 'What could I have done that...' he stopped again. Actually he could think of a few things that would create this type of response from Kagome.  
  
No one spoke for almost a full ten-minutes. The silence was uneasy. Then Kagome got up, said simply, "I going to take a bath," and picked up her bathing materials.  
  
"Would you like me to come, Kagome?" Sango pitched in as Kagome turned to leave.  
  
"No, thank you. I just want to be alone for a while. I need some time to think." Kagome answered, walking away.  
  
"What do you think that was about?" Miroku questioned a disgruntled Inuyasha. "She seemed fine at dinner."  
  
They all looked at Inuyasha, hoping, it almost seemed, for an answer.  
  
"Maybe I should go check on her?" Sango suggested after they got no answer from the brooding Inuyasha.  
  
"But, Sango, Kagome did say that she wanted to be left alone." Miroku reminded her.  
  
"I don't want Kagome to be alone though! She's too special, she might get hurt!" Shippo was still a child, so his statement sounded slightly pitiful.  
  
"I don't either, Shippo, but Miroku's right. Maybe we should give her some time." Sango said quietly.  
  
"No," Inuyasha stated. The rest of the group looked up at him in surprise. "I'll go."  
  
"Leach," Sango whispered under her breath, but deep down she knew that Inuyasha was the only one who could console Kagome tonight. None of them had missed the look she had given Inuyasha when he got near her.  
  
He didn't even bother to reply as he followed Kagome's sent to a near by hot spring.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said her name hesitantly as he approached the bank.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, what is it?" she responded, still wary of him, she sat down further in the water, so he wouldn't be able to see her.  
  
"Kagome, are you truly okay?" But he already knew the answer.  
  
"No..." Kagome could never flat out lie to Inuyasha.  
  
Stepping closer, he then said, "Tell me what happened...tell me what I can do to make it better."  
  
"I-I can't tell you...please, Inuyasha...don't make me! You'll never—" she suddenly broke off, looking away.  
  
"What did I do to you in your dream; your nightmare?" He finally asked the question that he wasn't quite sure that he wanted an answer to.  
  
"W-what do y-you, h-how did y-you..." she stuttered, snapping her around to face him again.  
  
"What did I do to you?" his voice was steady only because he didn't want to cause Kagome any more discomfort.  
  
"W-well, at first I was in this huge room—I don't know how huge exactly—and it was pitch black; I wasn't able to see a thing. I found that I couldn't move, and the atmosphere terrified me so much that I-I closed my eyes...then you were there...you had somehow turned full demon and you...you..." she stopped suddenly and burst out crying.  
  
Still fully clothed, Inuyasha hurriedly ran into the water, waded through it, and took Kagome's shaking body into his arms, hugging her tight. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through...that...but you know I would never...!"  
  
"I know, Inuyasha. But it wasn't really you, I mean it was you, but not you. Do you know what I mean?" she hiccuped softly.  
  
"Yes, I think I do." When he didn't really, when all he wanted was to make her feel better.  
  
She embraced him harder, not noticing that she was completely naked and holding onto Inuyasha as though for dear life. "I know you, I know that you would never d-do something, something like that to me." She didn't even bring up his brutal words, wanting to block them out of her mind all together.  
  
"It's okay now, I'm with you. Don't worry, I'll protect you." He whispered reassuringly into her hair. 'Even if it means protecting you from my self.'  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha!" Kagome flung her arms around his neck and started weeping uncontrollably.  
  
"Kagome, please, don't cry! You know I hate it when you cry! It will be all right, I'll always be here for you. I'll always be right here." He soothed, rubbing her back in small circles.  
  
And with that she started sobbing harder, her whole body jarring. Then finally, she passed out from exhaustion.  
  
Inuyasha brought her to the shore and gently laid her down, studying her body. He knew that he shouldn't be thinking about sex right at that moment, but he couldn't help it. She was too perfect.  
  
'She is so beautiful. Her body is just the right size and...' he trailed away in his own thoughts, a soft smile on his lips.  
  
When he was finished examining every spare inch of her—after all this was probably the only chance that he would ever get—he put her "pajamas" on and carried her limp form back to their makeshift camp.  
  
Everyone seemed to have gone back to sleep.  
  
'Good,' Inuyasha thought. 'As though I wanted to answer all of their idiotic questions.' But he couldn't help but smile at his friends. He knew that they all meant well. It was just that he knew what was best for Kagome and that was that. Well, at least he thought so anyway...  
  
As Inuyasha laid Kagome down he couldn't help but shudder, his mind drifting to more personal matters. Very personal matters. Ones that concerned Kagome but-ass naked and writhing in pleasure underneath him...  
  
"You are so very gorgeous, my Kagome." He whispered, kneading her delicate cheek affectionately. And with that he lay down beside her, to keep her warm, and at the same time trying to comfort her and give himself an excuse to hold her.  
  
'I like the sound of that, "my Kagome". It sounds so right...it feels so right...to be with her...'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Good morning everyone!" Kagome shouted cheerily, back to her usual perky self.  
  
She was in an especially good mood after she had discovered that Inuyasha had slept beside her. Though he didn't know it, Kagome had woken up later that night to find him lying next to her. She could still feel the heat of his body behind hers. The imprint of his arms around her...his slow breathing on her neck...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
On the other hand, Inuyasha thought that he had sneaked away from what he referred to as "a weak moment". He couldn't bare the thought of being seen by the rest of his companions. He'd never live it down.  
  
But, really, if he was perfectly true to himself, he had to admit that he had enjoyed the feeling Kagome's warm body pressed against his. She fit perfectly to him as though they were meant to be on some weird supernatural level. And on some unconscious level, he knew that they really were meant to be. And he didn't just want her emotionally either.  
  
Her supple body had been so soft and warm next to his. Her curves were flawless, voluptuous, and sumptuous. Gods all he wanted to do was take her for himself and fuck her to death.  
  
'Why the hell am I thinking about sex, of all things, and at a time like this?! And with Kagome! Not that I wouldn't like to it's just—shit what the fuck am I thinking? I'm such an idiot! She has never, gods, I have never—oh, hell! Damnit, Inuyasha pull yourself together! Kagome would never...with me...' Inuyasha ended his thoughts on a sad note. Beautiful sweet innocent Kagome would never want a dirty half- breed like him anyway...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Kagome was still daydreaming when a flash of her nightmare appeared in her mind. She was still slightly scared, but she had no doubt that Inuyasha would never try to hurt her, let alone rape her. At least not intentionally. She shook away the horrible memory of the dream and smiled again.  
  
Noting the dazed look on Kagome's face, the group exchanged glances. Sango was the first to speak.  
  
"Are you feeling okay today, Kagome?" Sango voiced everyone's question..  
  
"Fine, thank you!" Kagome's smile widened as she looked at her friends.  
  
"Really!" Shippo exclaimed, jumping into her lap.  
  
"Yeah! So let's hurry and eat, then we can continue our journey." Kagome replied, ruffling Shippo's hair.  
  
When they were done, everyone packed up.  
  
"It's time to head out, guys!" Inuyasha called out. They all nodded in agreement and started the long trek back to Kaede's village.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
About half an hour into the hike, Kagome decided to thank Inuyasha for showing compassion to her when she was scared. Even if he didn't want it. So, trying to tame the blush rising in her cheeks, she ran up to walk beside him.  
  
"Umm...Inuyasha?" she started weakly. Yeah, that was original.  
  
"Yeah?" was his distracted answer.  
  
"Thank you..." so said so softly, even Inuyasha had trouble hearing it.  
  
"For what?" he looked at her intently as they continued walking.  
  
"F-for comforting me...and s-sleeping with m-me last night...it was really n-nice of you. And I just wanted to say...well...thank you..." She was beaming. Despite her nervousness, she was very happy.  
  
"Feh," he sounded, but really he was glad to know that she was pleased. And the light blush on his cheeks showed it. "Kagome?" he said as he noticed that she had taken his hand into her own. How long had he wanted to do that but had never had the guts to do so?  
  
"Yeah?" her answer came out as more of a squeak, the boldness of her actions surprising her as much as they did him.  
  
"Thank you." He gave her hand a squeeze.  
  
"For what?" Kagome gazed up at him, confused.  
  
"For staying here with me. I thought for sure that you would leave and never come back, because of the dream you had about..." he started, but cut off when Kagome stopped walking and caught his eyes with her own.  
  
"I will always come back, Inuyasha, now matter what!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you..." he said again, smiling and blushing even deeper.  
  
"What are you two doing?" Miroku's voice came from in front of them.  
  
"Nothing," they said together, dropping their gaze and their hands. They soon started to walk again, but they stayed near each other, walking closer than necessary.  
  
'Thank you, Kagome...' Inuyasha sighed in his mind. 'You have know idea how much being with you means to me...'  
  
"Well we're almost there so let's get going." Sango said breaking the silence.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Miroku asked nonplused. "Were are still a two days away!" Sango simply sighed and whilst passing Miroku, hit him on the head with Hiraikotsu.  
  
'Men are so clueless.' Sango thought, annoyed. It was obvious to her that there had been something going on between Kagome and Inuyasha. A good something. A possibly romantic and sweet something that could help out Kagome and Inuyasha's messed up love affair.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" Miroku yelled after her. Sango just walked away from him, rolling her eyes. "Hey, Sango, wait up!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha had been thinking about what Kagome had said for nearly an hour now, 'I will always come back, Inuyasha, now matter what!'  
  
'I know she meant it...but how could she? I'm just a hanyou, and she deserves better. But then, I can't see myself without her. How could she forgive me so easily? What a stupid, ignorant, controlling...wonderful, sweet, beautiful woman... How can I think all these things at once?! What has that woman done to me?!'  
  
Inuyasha pondered this for a long while, not noticing the all to familiar sent of..."Kouga!" he heard Kagome shout. 'Oh hell, this is so unfair.' Inuyasha thought grudgingly. 'Why now of all times did the wolf have to show up?!'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Hello, Kagome, you look amazing as always!" Kouga stated loudly, so that Inuyasha could hear.  
  
"Well, I appreciate that, thank you." she thanked him blushing.  
  
"What the hell do you want, wolf?" Inuyasha snapped noticing Kagome blushing, the action automatically pissing him off.  
  
"I thought that that was obvious, Dog-boy, I have come to see my woman." Kouga grinned at Kagome.  
  
"For the last time, she's not your woman!" Inuyasha yelled, growling loudly.  
  
"Oh, you two, stop it!" Kagome interjected, as she started panic.  
  
"Kagome, this time do not interrupt!" Inuyasha shouted, "I have a score to settle!"  
  
"Yes, my love, I will finish off this damn dog!" Kouga bragged.  
  
The two of them were now in each other's faces, forehead to forehead.  
  
"Y-your love? That's it, you die now!" Inuyasha snarled, placing his hands on the hilt of Tetsusaiga.  
  
Inuyasha and Kouga both jumped back from one another and glared, daring the other to make the first move.  
  
"Oh, no! Not again!" Kagome shrieked, rubbing her temples.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Myouga, and Kirara simply sat down on the grass to watch. Kagome continued to look both worried and annoyed.  
  
"Well there's nothing that we can do so..." Sango started.  
  
"So we might as well watch!" Miroku exclaimed finishing up Sango's sentence.  
  
"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure neither of them will get too seriously injured." Shippo said, trying to console her. It didn't work; her eyes were transfixed on the two men about to do battle.  
  
"I'm going to kill you this time, Dog-boy, and then take Kagome for my mate!" Kouga threatened, but no one believed him anyway.  
  
"Like I'll let you put your dirty paws on Kagome!" Inuyasha raged.  
  
"Stop it now, both of you!" Kagome screamed at them.  
  
"No!" Kouga and Inuyasha bellowed back together.  
  
"Kouga, if you love me, you WILL withdraw now!" Kagome knew that that would stop at least one of them, if not both. And it did work...quite effectively...  
  
At this Kouga stopped fighting. Instead of running towards Inuyasha he ran to where Kagome stood. "What did you say?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"I said, I want you to withdraw." Kagome stated calmly.  
  
"No, the other part! You said if I loved you. Are you saying that you pick me over that dog?" he queried, in the same hopeful tone as before.  
  
Quick as a flash Inuyasha was standing on the other side of Kagome. She felt trapped; she was now standing in the middle of them. Maybe this hadn't been the best idea after all. "I-I...I don't know..." she stuttered, at a loss for words.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know?" Inuyasha nearly screamed, eyes blazing.  
  
"Yes, Kagome, who have you chosen?" Miroku piped up, then quickly went silent after Sango beat him into unconsciousness with Hiraikotsu.  
  
But then question lingered in the air...everyone seemed to be waiting for her to answer.  
  
"I have not chosen yet, though I will. Soon." She answered finally.  
  
"Alright, Kagome, I will return in one weeks time." Kouga agreed. Then thought, 'Like I would really leave and give Inuyasha the advantage! Not that he will win anyway...Never the less I am going stay and watch! I want to know what that dog might be trying to do to my woman! Besides...she said that she hasn't decided yet, which means...'  
  
"So I have a chance?!" Kouga said with barely concealed excitement.  
  
Inuyasha, who was still stewing at this point, turned to stare intently at Kagome.  
  
"Well, I guess, I mean, yes, you do." she replied, stumbling over an answer. If only he would just leave! It didn't look like Inuyasha would wait till next week otherwise.  
  
"Then, I'll see you in a week!" Kouga told her happily.  
  
And with that he turned on his heals and sped into the forest. He turned quickly and stopped behind a large shrub. Making sure he was downwind of Inuyasha, he watched to see what Inuyasha's reaction would be to the news that he could lose Kagome. Oh, this was going to be good...  
  
"How could you give him a chance?! That flea bitter son of a bitch who..." Inuyasha started yelling, but was cut off by Kagome.  
  
"Because you have Kikyo, and I haven't made up my mind yet! You might have but I-I have not!" she shouted back enraged. 'How could he expect me to just choose him? He has already chosen Kikyo! Shouldn't I be able to be happy? That goddamn—ahh!'  
  
"Kagome, I have a debt to Kikyo! I have to help her. I have to find her peace, it is because of me that she suffers and can't find happiness." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"But yet you keep breaking my heart, making me suffer. And shouldn't my happiness count for something?" she cried desperately.  
  
"Kagome..." he whispered, "Kagome?" he whispered again when he saw her walking away.  
  
Everyone just stared at Inuyasha. They all thought the same thing: how could he do that to Kagome after all she had done for him? How could he hurt her like that? Quickly Sango, Shippo, and Kiara paced after Kagome, while Miroku and Myouga stood to glare at Inuyasha.  
  
"If you're not careful master, you may lose that woman." Myouga scolded.  
  
"You must stop playing with her heart, Inuyasha!" Miroku reprimanded. "If you don't you will surely lose her forever!"  
  
"Feh, shut up what do you two know?" he said, but he knew that they were right.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo shouted. As she turned he saw a single tear drop on her cheek. "Don't cry! Please don't! I don't like it when you cry!"  
  
She smiled and said, "It's okay Shippo, I won't cry anymore. You don't have to worry."  
  
"Glad to hear it!" Sango commented, putting a sisterly arm around Kagome's shoulders.  
  
"I'll be alright..." she murmured.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'So,' Kouga thought, 'He has been two-timing her! That stupid bastard! But, it is very convenient... Now she will have to pick me! I think I'll stay just in case, though. Just in case.' At this Kouga ran off into the forest in search of a cave of some sort to protect himself from being sniffed out by Inuyasha.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When they returned to camp, the girls made dinner.  
  
After they ate and talked a little everyone, but Inuyasha, fell asleep. He was still thinking about what had transpired the day before. Not that he could help it, the image of Kagome's hurt, tear streaked face would forever be burned into his mind and his heart.  
  
'I never realized how much she suffered. But I guess it makes sense, she did see Kikyo and I when Kikyo kissed me. And then that other time...and then when...' Inuyasha sighed. 'But doesn't Kagome know by now that I want to stay with her? Not Kikyo. Sure I have to save her soul, but I don't want to be with her. I could never go to hell with her now. The way I feel about Kagome is so different from what I felt for Kikyo so long ago...I know what love truly is now...only Kagome...'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*A/N~ I am so proud of myself! I actually did some work! Oh, I also have a new fic peoples, it's called "Innocent Until Proven Guilty" and it's very good in my opinion! There is a slight, okay, HUGE (hugely fantastic! ^_^) citrus warning, so read it at your own risk! It's a Kag/Inu and it's rated for romance...we all know what that means...*wink* Anyway, now that I am finished plugging my own work, here's your preview! Thanks for reading, Ja!  
[Oh, yeah, my mama always tells me not to say goddamnit, but I can't help it! My dad's side is from the south! But it's funny as all hell because my mama is Italian, my step-dad is Puerto Rican, and my step-mom is from Maryland! Good stuff, I know. You'll get what I'm talking bout when you read the trivia...scared now ain't ya? [*cough* excuse me, 'aren't you?' ^_^] And the next it pure fluff! Hell yes!]*  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Preview*  
  
Part 2: Of Kisses and Lovers  
  
"You know..." Kagome stated, ever playing the innocent, "That you can hold me again, when ever you want..."  
  
"Oh, can I? So I have your permission now?" he teased.  
  
"Like, you ever ask for my permission!" Kagome giggled softly. "Besides, I can tell you want to!"  
  
Inuyasha growled playfully as he grabbed Kagome around the waist and spun her into his arms. She gasped as his body pressed against hers.  
  
"I think that you have an idea about what else I want..." And he kissed her right there in the well house.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Trivia*  
  
Tell me something [I'm very disturbed, goddamnit!], how come Kouga never uses that [goddamn] sword that is attached to his belt [which holds up his goddamn skirt]?! What is the [goddamn] thing there for if he's not going to use it?! I mean [For the love of god] what is wrong with that guy?! Really, I'd like to know [Haha...]!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*A little something extra ~Dialogue~*  
  
Inu: Took you long enough to edit this damn story, woman!  
Ali: Excuse me?!  
Inu: Well, you wrote this story in the very beginning of your "Inuyasha" obsession. You would think that you would've fixed the freakin thing by now.  
Ali: *Glare* Yeah, well I have been busy! I do have other fics you know!  
Inu: Which you also aren't editing, or for that matter updating.  
Ali: Shut up! I just have a lot to do these days!  
Inu: Like read and sleep. Yeah, your schedule is soooo full.  
Ali: Hey I do update sometimes!  
Inu: When your not being a lazy bum, you mean.  
Ali: Didn't I just write you a damn lemon story with Kag-chan?! What happened to all the bowing and thanking?! That sure dried up fast!  
Inu: We're talking about this story, you bitch, not "Innocent..."!  
Ali: Oh, hell no! You did not just call me a bitch!  
Kag & San: *Rush out and grab Ali-chan*  
Ali: Hold me back, hold me back! I'm going to kill him!  
Inu: Ooo, I'm shaking in my little red boots!  
Ali: You don't even wear shoes you pathetic excuse for a half-dog!  
Sessh & Mir: *Rush out and grab Inu-kun*  
Inu: What did you say?! You fucking bitch! Let me at her, let me at her!  
Ali & Inu: *Trying to get away* Let go!  
Ani: *Walks on stage* What the hell is going on out here?! I am trying to get some work done! *Looks at situation* Oh, for the love of...don't you two ever give up? Gods, you act like little kids!  
Ali & Inu: *Look at Ani-chan, then each other, give a curt nod, and look back at Ani-chan*  
Ani: What are y'all looking at me like that for? *Nervous*  
Ali & Inu: *Breaks free and goes after Ani-chan*  
Kag, San, Sessh, & Mir: Oh, shit! *Run after Ali-chan and Inu-kun, who are running after Ani-chan*  
Inu: Get back here!  
Ali: ANI!  
Kag: You guys, wait up!  
Sessh: Damnit all to hell!  
Mir: Ali-chan calm down!  
San: Same goes for you Inuyasha!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: Ja, every one! *Still chasing Ani-chan* You bitch, get back here!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: I just called myself a bitch didn't I? *Sweat-drop* Okay...  
  
^_^  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	2. Part 2: Of Kisses and Lovers

*Disclaimer* I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.  
  
*A/N~ ...I'm so tired...it's about four in the morning and I'm editing this shit...if I pass out during this and there are random letters about half-way down the page you'll know why. I might consider deleting them...or I may just leave them to torture you! Haha. Nope, they'll have to go. My fics have a very specific format. What can I say, I am a neat freak! Ja! ^_^  
  
Revelations  
  
By: Ali B.  
  
Part 2: Of Kisses and Lovers  
  
The next morning the group started the trek to Kaede's village once again. Since there wasn't very much more land to cover they walked into the night.  
  
When they finally reached the village, they settled down for a long awaited rest. The day had been hard and laborious and everyone, even Inuyasha, was dreadfully tired. So sleep soon took them...  
  
That is, everyone except for Kagome. She couldn't sleep this side of death, worrying over Inuyasha and Kouga...and Kikyo. And besides, she reasoned, She had been waiting all day so that she could return to her time and take a nice hot shower. And, come to think of it, she needed to refresh her supplies too. Kagome was starting to run low on ramen and, she embarrassingly thought, toilet paper.  
  
So, slowly she got up and straightened out her cloths as quietly as she could. She didn't need to awaken Inuyasha now. That would just be an ugly scene for everyone.  
  
'I'll have to get some clean cloths too,' she thought, though it was totally out of context with her current mission: try-to-sneek-out-of-camp- and-not-wake-up-the-brooding-slash-sleeping-form-of-her-favorite-half- demon. It was a hard mission indeed.  
  
When she was sure that Inuyasha was dead asleep, well, as dead asleep as he ever got, she crept out of their hut and into the clearing the lead to her freedom and noiselessly made her way to the well.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Suddenly back at the cabin Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.  
  
Inuyasha could sense Kagome's movements. He knew them all too well. And he knew what they meant: she was trying to leave him and go back to her time.  
  
'That bitch! What the hell does she think that she's trying to pull by leaving in the dead of night?! Did she really think that I wouldn't notice?!' Inuyasha fumed silently. Leaping into the air, Inuyasha followed Kagome's scent.  
  
When Inuyasha neared the well he caught the scent of another...a male to be precise...  
  
Inuyasha could tell that Kouga was there, but it didn't seem that Kouga was aware of his presence. Inuyasha took special care to stay down-wind of the wolf demon.  
  
But for once, Inuyasha thought before he acted and stayed put instead off jumping out to kill Kouga. He wanted to see how Kagome would react first. Only then he'd mindlessly jump out and kill Kouga.  
  
Soon Inuyasha saw Kouga run up behind Kagome, who was walking calmly to the well, and put a hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't scream.  
  
Immediately, Kagome started to struggle but stopped when Kouga whispered, "Shh...Kagome! It's me!" reassuringly into her ear. Kouga took his hand away when she nodded her head in acknowledgement.  
  
"Kouga?!" Kagome gasped as he whipped her around to face him. "What in the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"I had to see you again!" Kouga admitted with a pitiful smile. "It's not fair that Dog-boy gets to see you all the time! I wanted, no, I had to see you!"  
  
"Kouga..." she gulped, lost for words. What the hell was she going to say? "Oh, sorry, Kouga, but I don't really want to talk to you right now on a count of I don't really mind not seeing you everyday." No, that would just not do.  
  
Had she been paying attention, Kagome would've noticed the look in Kouga's eyes, but since she was in lala-land, she unfortunately didn't. So, suddenly, without warning, Kouga kissed her.  
  
Besides the fact that she didn't know how to respond, much less, wanted to, Kagome was at a complete stand still. So, she just stood there for a second. Then another second...then another...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Rage shot up from every inch of Inuyasha's being. How dare that, that, Inuyasha didn't even know what to call him he was so mad. The picture infront of him was enough to make him sick. Kouga's dirty hands and mouth marring Kagome's pureness.  
  
Inuyasha growled, low and deep, and in a sense, he felt that Kagome had heard him. Because, in the next second, she snapped out of her stupor and slapped Kouga in the face with a resounding smack.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kouga! Why did you do that?" Kagome had a hand over her mouth while the other was across her chest and holding her shoulder tightly. It was her only form of protection at the moment.  
  
"Because, I love you!" Kouga exclaimed.  
  
"W-what?" she gasped and stumbled backward. She was so NOT ready for a declaration of love at God knows what time in the morning when she was very ready to hit the hay.  
  
"I love you! You said it yourself just a few days ago!" Kouga pressed forward as Kagome retreated.  
  
"That may be, but please don't do that...don't kiss me..." The back of Kagome's thighs bumped into the well with one final step.  
  
"But why not?" his closeness to her did not help her feelings of being trapped.  
  
"Because I'm not sure who I will pick and that, what you just did, was cheating." Which was true on some level. But something about him kissing her just didn't seem right. She could feel it right down in her gut.  
  
"You mean kissing you? Hasn't that damn dog kissed you yet?" Kouga's question only flustered Kagome even more.  
  
"Well kind of, but it wasn't very long, and it was ah—well he was thinking about someone else and..." she stuttered, well, he hadn't really kissed her, but hey if she could have nightmares she could have dreams too...right? "Oh my god I can't believe I just said that!" She covered her mouth with her hands, embarrassed.  
  
"You mean that idiot kissed you pretending you were someone else?!" Kouga was generally outraged by the idea.  
  
"Kikyo," she murmured, tearing up.  
  
"What?" Kouga asked gently, not catching her inaudible whisper.  
  
"The other person...her name is Kikyo..." It pained her to say it aloud.  
  
"Why would he want to be with anyone but you?" his tone was incredulous.  
  
"Because, she's smarter than me, stronger than me, prettier than me..." Kagome trailed off.  
  
"Kagome, no one is smarter, stronger, or prettier than you are..." his voice held such emotion that Kagome couldn't help herself any longer.  
  
She burst out crying and fell into Kouga's arms.  
  
"Shh...Kagome, I'm here. I love you and I'll always help you and protect you and be here for you...you just have to say the word and I'll take you away..." Kouga's words washed over Kagome and she almost accepted them...but, she found that she couldn't.  
  
"Just hold me..." she whispered. If she could ever love another man it would be Kouga. But her heart was with and would always be with Inuyasha.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'It was my fault, I chased her away and straight into Kouga's arms. Because of me...but I can't let this happen, I-I love her.' Inuyasha was shocked at his own thoughts. He had finally admitted to himself that he did, indeed love Kagome.  
  
'I knew it all along...I just didn't want to admit it to myself because of what it might mean...what might happen if I told her...I could be hurt again. But now, I can see that the only person that I am hurting is Kagome. The only woman that I love...'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
When Kagome had finally composed herself, she said short goodbye to Kouga and jumped through the well.  
  
Though Kouga thought that this was very strange, he knew he could trust her judgement. So, now convinced that Kagome would choose him, Kouga left with a smug smile on his face and a bounce in his step.  
  
And soon after, Inuyasha moved from his hiding place and followed Kagome down the rabbit hole once again...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
As Kagome flung herself onto her bed, she thought about what had just happened. And for the first time she found herself actually considering choosing Kouga. Though, it was only a short thought. She couldn't be with Kouga because she loved Inuyasha. It wouldn't be fair to Kouga or herself.  
  
"He is nicer to me than Inuyasha, but he's just not the same. But then again, Kouga doesn't have any long lost pissed off ex-girlfriends trying to kill me and bring him to hell." Kagome sighed, that was about all Kouga was; he was just "nice". Where as Inuyasha was so, so much more...  
  
Kagome wondered what Inuyasha was doing at that moment. Was he asleep still? Was he looking for her? Was he with Kikyo? The last option stung.  
  
And all of a sudden it occurred to Kagome to wonder what exactly Inuyasha was doing. Surely he would have heard or smelt Kouga. Had he been there when Kouga kissed her? Had he heard their conversation? What if he had? What would he think? Oh, Lord...  
  
Do to her frenzied thinking, Kagome's window slid open without her notice. Only when she felt the chilly breeze on her uncovered legs did she turn around. Kagome gasped as she saw Inuyasha standing before her opened window. He was staring at her sadly with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I-Inuyasha? What are you...why are you...what's wrong?" she didn't know what else to say, hell, she could barely think!  
  
"Kagome, I wanted to say that..." Inuyasha stopped and took a deep breath. This was it. "I wanted to say that I-I want you to be happy. And if being with Kouga makes you happy, then...then that makes me happy too...I won't get in the way..." He looked so pathetic, Kagome wanted to cry again.  
  
Inuyasha felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his chest. He stood silently as he waited for Kagome's reaction. All the while hoping against hope that she would stay with him...if only for a while more.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome breathed. He really had no idea how much he meant to her did he? How much what he said meant to her? Silly puppy... "I don't know what to say, Inuyasha, except thank you..."  
  
When he turned away from her she saw a tear run down his cheek. He thought that she meant that she didn't want to be with him. He thought that she was choosing Kouga. He was never one to listen was he? No where in her answer did she say that she wanted him to leave, or that she preferred Kouga to him, but did he catch that? No, that would require him actually listening to her.  
  
So, she decided to prolong his torturous walk to her window because he needed to learn a lesson in attentiveness. Was she being slightly cruel? Maybe. But, was she being fair? Definitely.  
  
And just as he walked to her window, ears drooping in defeat, she murmured softly, "Though Kouga is nice...I would be happier if I were with you. And since I'm already with you, I'm already happy."  
  
He stopped suddenly and nearly tripped when he turned to look at her. 'She means it, she really does.' Inuyasha thought, gazing into Kagome's eyes. But, her next words brought him back to earth very quickly.  
  
"Listen I'm not Kikyo, and it's okay that you don't love me, but do you think that it would be alright if I stayed with you?" Kagome's voice was timid.  
  
"W-what? You stupid woman! I do want to be with you!" Inuyasha opened up his arms for her. It was his turn to hold and comfort her. But, he couldn't tell her that he loved her yet. It wasn't the right time. She was still too distressed. He wanted there to be no question when he told her how he felt for the first time.  
  
Kagome nearly started to cry again as she jumped up to embrace him. "But what about Kikyo?"  
  
"I owe her peace and I will give her that but, I want to be with you! I want you...not her...it's always been you..." Inuyasha grasped her close and his smile was warm; close.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha..." Kagome sighed into his chest. "I love you so much..." She held her lips up to Inuyasha and he was more than happy to take them.  
  
Their kiss was the stuff of dreams. Sweet, but passionate. Chaste, but firm enough to enable them to feel the imprint of the other.  
  
Inuyasha's heart just about exploded on the spot, but he kept it in. There was plenty of time for them...he had plenty of time to tell her everything that he felt for her...besides, he wanted to bask in the joy of hearing Kagome say that she loved him.  
  
After all, it wasn't every day that your three-year fantasy goddess of your heart told you that she loved you. And under experienced half-breeds with questionable language and ethics treated their fantasy goddesses gently and with care.  
  
With those last thoughts, they held one another tightly, falling into an easy, deep sleep.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next morning, they woke up still holding each other.  
  
When Kagome made a move to get out of bed, she was instantly prevented from doing so by Inuyasha's strong grip.  
  
"Inuyasha, we have to get up." Kagome said, turning around in his grasp to face him.  
  
"No, not now...stay with me..." Inuyasha's voice was gruff from sleep.  
  
"But—" she started.  
  
"Stay..." his pled was nearly a whimper.  
  
"Alright, Inuyasha, but just for a short time more." She smiled and kissed his forehead.  
  
"No...stay...forever..." Inuyasha trailed off, nuzzling into Kagome's nape and falling back to sleep.  
  
"Forever..." Kagome whispered as she cuddled up to him, burying her face in his chest, and sighed softly.  
  
Life couldn't get any better than this...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The second time that Kagome and Inuyasha woke up, neither spoke. They settled in a comfortable silence and simply laid together for a long while.  
  
When the sun started to glare into Kagome's window, the couple decided to get up. Slowly they untangled themselves and stood.  
  
"Stay here for a moment, I'm just going to get some supplies and we can go." Kagome told Inuyasha as she walked to her door.  
  
"Alright, I'll just sit on your bed." Inuyasha held true to his words and sat down.  
  
"Don't fall asleep, Inuyasha, I don't want to have to sic my alarm clock on you again!" she teased as she left.  
  
"Feh." Was his intelligent reply.  
  
Kagome came back quicker than he expected, so there was no time for falling asleep. And so, Kagome couldn't "sic" her alarm clock on him. Inuyasha reflected this thought gladly. Her alarm clock nearly gave him a heart attack the first time he'd heard it. Those things were damn scary.  
  
After packing away all of the supplies, Kagome and Inuyasha walked outside and in the direction of the well house.  
  
When they entered they were both smiling broadly. The past days events still heavy on their minds. An easy feeling of completion passed between them, and they turned to face each other.  
  
"You know..." Kagome stated, ever playing the innocent, "You can hold me again, when ever you want..."  
  
"Oh, can I? So I have your permission now?" he teased.  
  
"Like, you ever ask for my permission!" Kagome giggled softly. "Besides, I can tell you want to!"  
  
Inuyasha growled playfully as he grabbed Kagome around the waist and spun her into his arms. She gasped as his body pressed against hers.  
  
"I think that you have an idea about what else I want..." And he kissed her right there in the well house.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha still had Kagome in his arms, when they finally jumped into the well. He then proceeded kissed her again. But this time they shared a more passionate kiss, and this time, Inuyasha thought with a satisfied smirk, she kissed him back.  
  
He felt so warm kissing Kagome and the added effect that she was kissing him as well made him feel weak in the knees.  
  
But not as weak as Kagome was feelings. She couldn't believe that Inuyasha wanted her, not Kikyo, her!  
  
Their kiss lasted five minutes, if a second, before they realized that they had come back to Sengoku Jidai. Actually, the only thing that stopped them from continuing to kiss was a certain baby fox demon.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" Shippo shouted as he spotted the couple, though he completely ignored Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh, hello Shippo," she said smiling. And for the first time she looked radiant.  
  
Shippo stared at her, then finally turned his attention to the man beside her, then back to her again. Something was off. But, it was a good something.  
  
"Is there anything wrong, Shippo?" Kagome asked, noticing his stare.  
  
"No, it's just...your seem different, somehow...happier..." he answered. He was slightly confused. Usually when Kagome and Inuyasha would come back from the other side of the well, Kagome would be upset with said dog-demon. But today was different. Not that he was adverse to Kagome being happy, but it was a slight change. But a good change none the less.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so..." Kagome smiled at Shippo, then turned to look up at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha just beamed. He could feel it too, Kagome was happier than he had ever seen her. And it was because of him.  
  
That day Inuyasha was in an extremely good mood. He had even forgotten to be mean to Shippo and Miroku.  
  
But off in the distance there was one person who was not happy to see this scene...  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
'Why is dog-boy so happy?' Kouga thought. He definitely did not like the harmonic scene that he saw below. 'Oh no, what if Kagome has chosen him? No, that can't be it! Can it? What if it is?! Damn dog! I'll kill him!'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next day everyone was extremely nervous. Who was Kagome going to choose? Inuyasha or Kouga?  
  
Sango and Miroku were pretty sure that she would select Inuyasha, but Shippo wasn't sure. But, he was kind of hoping that she did. Not that he'd ever admit it to Inuyasha. Teasing him was too much fun!  
  
"I do hope that she chooses our canine friend." Miroku said in a teasing tone, well aware that said dog-demon was sitting more than close enough to hear.  
  
"Oh, you know she will, shut up!" Sango snapped. She was not in the mood for Miroku's jokes.  
  
"Why would Kagome want to be with an ass like that?" Shippo asked, pointing at Inuyasha. "He's so mean to her. I bet Kouga would treat her right."  
  
Inuyasha had had enough. Shippo had been at it all morning, pointing out all the reasons why Kagome would be better off with Kouga than with himself. And he was sick and tired of it. So, at Shippo's last statement Inuyasha jumped on him, pinned his tiny body to the ground.  
  
"Shut for fucking mouth for once!" Inuyasha bellowed in Shippo's face. "Stop butting in to mine and Kagome's business!  
  
"I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! Don't hurt me!" Shippo whimpered.  
  
"Inuyasha!" everyone yelled.  
  
He slowly got up, making sure to grip Shippo tightly so that he couldn't run away. Inuyasha only decided to let him go because he was getting the all to familiar let-him-go-or-I'm-going-to-say-the-word look from Kagome. Grumbling he compiled at released Shippo. As soon as he was free he ran to Kagome.  
  
"See what I mean! Why would you pick him?!" Shippo taunted, clearly trying to piss Inuyasha off again.  
  
"I have my reasons..." Kagome answered slowly.  
  
Everyone looked up and over at Kagome, who was blushing. She found the ground very interesting at that moment.  
  
Shippo's eyes went big and he clamored, "So you're going to pick Inuyasha?!" Even after all his teasing, he was glad that Kagome was going to stay with Inuyasha.  
  
At this, Inuyasha's eyes perked up. 'Is she really going to choose me? She said that she was...I...I love her so much...whoa now! No time to get all soft infront of everyone!' But he couldn't help smiling.  
  
"You'll soon see, Kouga is coming. I sense shards, and they're coming in fast..." Kagome informed her friends.  
  
And sure enough, the usual dust cloud rose into the sky signaling Kouga's arrival.  
  
Kouga was silently fuming; he couldn't believe that the half-breed, of all people might upstage him. 'How dare he!' Kouga raged.  
  
"Hello, Kouga, nice to see you." Kagome said in a voice that clearly said "Go away".  
  
Kouga ignored her tone and said abruptly and rather rudely, "Choose." He then turned to face Inuyasha and glared.  
  
Kouga was looking as though he would kill Inuyasha if things did not go in his favor. And Kagome could see this, so she stood slightly infront of Inuyasha, hoping to deter any attacks.  
  
"Right now?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Kagome, please just get it over with." Inuyasha said, he needed to hear her say the words; that she wanted to be with him and not Kouga.  
  
"O-okay." she stammered. "I've thought about this a lot for this last week, and I discovered that I already knew who I would stay with—I have known it all along—and I want to stay with, Inuyasha. I'm so sorry Kouga."  
  
"Fine," Kouga said threw clenched teeth. "I'll leave. I hope you realize your mistake before that half-breed breaks your heart again! If you ever need me, I'll find you..."  
  
A single tear slid down from Kagome's cheek as Kouga departed. The poor guy, she thought, maybe she should've been nicer about it...maybe she—  
  
"Kagome I need to talk to you." Inuyasha said quietly, interrupting her thoughts.  
  
As though she thought that he was leading her to her death, Kagome dragged along behind him, still feeling very guilty.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha lead Kagome into the clearing where the well sat. He took a seat on the rim and gestured for Kagome to do the same. When she sat down he turned her to face him.  
  
"Kagome?" he took Kagome's hands in his.  
  
"Yes, Inuyasha?" she asked, slightly breathless.  
  
"Do you think that I will ever hurt you again?" What Kouga had said had struck a cord in Inuyasha. What if he did hurt her again?  
  
"Inuyasha, we have had this conversation before." Kagome preferred to delay this particular speech as much as necessary. Bringing up bad memories was not an appealing thought to Kagome at that moment.  
  
"Please answer." He whispered.  
  
"No, not intentionally, you wouldn't." she said after a long while.  
  
"But what if I do? What if I turn full demon? What if Kikyo shows up again? What if I can't protect you?" Inuyasha's hands held Kagome's tightly. "What would I do without you if you died?"  
  
"I'm not worried about it, and you shouldn't be either! I know that you would never purposely try and hurt me and I know that you will always protect me the best that you can and that's all that matters!" she looked up at him intently.  
  
Inuyasha hugged her close and kissed her temple. "I want to tell you how happy I am that you chose me." He said softly.  
  
"Why wouldn't I choose you, Inuyasha? I don't have those kinds of feelings for Kouga. I love you. I have always loved you. Just you." Kagome's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
Inuyasha let go of Kagome's hands and cupped her face. He lightly kissed her. "I love you too." He whispered, then claimed her mouth in an fiery kiss.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Inuyasha, distracted by the current situation, had not noticed the bone, clay, and earth smell that was steadily growing stronger.  
  
A woman was standing a few feet away behind a large tree; anger coursing threw her body.  
  
'That copy must die...she has some how lured my Inuyasha to her...I will not let her take him away! He belongs to me...' The woman's icy glare was fixed on the couple ahead. 'Soon she will die and I will reclaim what is rightly mine.' She smiled a sick smile. 'Very soon...'  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*A/N~ Hopefully you all know who the woman was at the end of this chapter, if not, then you need a good therapist... Anyways! Was this chapter pure fluff or what?! I am seriously disgusted with myself! But in a good way! Haha... I'm just not used to this amount of fluffiness in one chapter, though I can't deny that I'm a huge supporter of it! But, I do think I went a bit over board...oh, hell, why not! It's just all so cute! ^_^*  
  
[OH MY GOD! I just realized that I gave you the wrong preview last chapter! Holy shit, I have to fix that! Damn, everybody I am so sorry! So when you read the preview this time I swear that is what is happening next chapter! I promise! Sorry again!]  
  
[IMPORTANT!!! The new episodes of Inuyasha start Saturday at 11:00! And Gundam Seed comes on at 10:30! Then Trigun comes on at 11:30 and then FLCL at 12:00! Hurray! Though I am going to miss Witch Hunter Robin dearly...(I, of course, do not own any of these animes...wish I did, but I don't, so no suing! ^_^) But if Cartoon Network decides to finally stop being bastards, then all of these shows should start this weekend. And if not, well then they shouldn't be advertising it on Adult Swim! So no one get mad at me if the shows don't actually come on, cause I am kind of skeptical myself...]  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Preview*  
  
Part 3: Of Beauties and Team Work  
  
Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kikyo was going to kill Kagome, or try at least and he couldn't let that happen. There was no way in heaven or hell he was going to loose the love of his life, their journey was just starting...they still had a lot to do together...they still had to live...  
  
"NO!" he yelled as he landed infront of Kagome.  
  
"Inu-uhhh!" she tried to say, but only ended in a scream. The cut on her calf was deeper than she originally thought. I was actually more than a cut, it was a gash. The wound was bleeding profusely, and didn't seem as though it would be stopping anytime soon.  
  
"Hello, my love..." Kikyo started, her voice filled with fake sweetness, "Move away so that I may ride us of her! Then we can be together...FOREVER!"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*Trivia*  
  
How many episodes of Inuyasha are currently running on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim? (The first two seasons only.)  
  
[Any self-respecting anime fan should know this! And if you aren't old enough to watch Adult Swim then you have no business reading "R" [and NC-17 ^_^] rated fan fics, so shame on you!]  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
*A little something extra ~Dialogue~*  
  
Inu: Ali, I have some serious shit to talk to you about!  
Ani: Ali's on Vacation.  
Inu: God damnit, Ani, stop messing around with me and get her out here!  
Ani: Didn't I just say that she's not here?!  
Inu: Yeah, well you say a lot of things that aren't true, how do I know that you're not lying?  
Ani: Scouts honor, she isn't here.  
Inu: Okay, for one, you weren't in the scouts, and two, you're a woman! You couldn't have been anyway! Well...unless you're hiding something from us Ani...  
Ani: *Glare* Oh, shut the hell up!  
Inu: Fine, you don't want me to see Ali, so I'll just have to bitch you out!  
Ani: For what?!  
Inu: For making me such a pansy in this chapter!  
Ani: Hahaha! *Laughing hysterically* A pansy?!  
Inu: It's not funny!  
Ani: Hahaha! Pansy...!  
Inu: Stop it!  
Ani: *On the ground* HAHAHA! You're a little flower!  
Inu: Ani, I'm going to kill you!  
Ani: *Jumps up and runs away laughing*  
Inu: *Chasing Ani-chan*  
Ani: HAHAHA! Come and get me Miss Pansy!  
Inu: ANI!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: *Locked in a closet and gagged* Ani! Get me the hell out of here before I kill you! *Muffled through the gag, but carries outside the door*  
Ani: You're still supposed to be knocked out!  
Inu: Ali?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ali: Bye everyone! *Muffled through gag*  
  
^_^  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 


	3. Part 3: Of Beauties and Teamwork

Disclaimer I do not own Inuyasha or anything that relates to Inuyasha.

A/N Well, here I am again...umm sorry for not updating for like a year? BUT! I do have a good reason! My Word Processor was not working at all, so I've been saving money to buy new software. And I finally got it. Today actually. And I installed it as soon as I got it, just so that I could update. So anyways, this chapter is kind of depressing at first, then really it turns sweet and slightly limey. So I think that y'all will like it. Have fun and thanks for waiting! Ja!

**Revelations**

**By: Ali B.**

**Part 3: Of Beauties and Team Work**

Kagome decided to take a walk when she and Inuyasha had finished talking. There were so many things to think about. Now that she had made her feelings known to Inuyasha, Kagome felt as if a great weight was lifted off of her shoulders.  
She no longer had a sense of fear every time she spoke to him. She had always been afraid that she would let something of her feelings slip and she would loose Inuyasha forever. Thank the gods that she never had to feel that way again. Kagome knew now that Inuyasha accepted and returned her feelings. There was nothing left to fear.

Kagome marveled at the beauty of the day. She wondered if it had always been so peaceful in Inuyasha's Forest, or if it was ever more spectacular because she was so happy.

As Kagome continued to walk in her dreamy state, she failed to notice the dark shadow that loomed behind her. A pair of angry eyes watched her intently and followed her every move unblinking. Suddenly a swishing noise sounded, knocking Kagome out of her whimsical phase. She turned at the sound and saw a glowing arrow zooming towards her.

Kagome let out a small squeak and jumped out of the way. But it was too late, the arrow pierced her calf as she dove away. The time she didn't squeak, she full out screamed bloody-murder as the pain seared through her body. Kagome fell to the ground on her hands and knees as tears leaked out of her eyes.

She heard footsteps approach, causing her to slowly look up.

"Kikyo!" Kagome gasped, cupping her hands over her newly formed laceration.

"Hello, Kagome..." Kikyo replied, stopping only feet from Kagome's bent form.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked in genuine confusion.

"I thought that that would be obvious. I am here to kill you, Kagome." Her eyes were vacant and she spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But why?!" Kagome gulped, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to know the answer.

"Why? Why do you think?" Kikyo answered scathingly. "Surely you are not _that _naïve."

But what could she, Kagome, have done that Kikyo would find the need to kill her. Then it hit her.

"Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered.

Inuyasha had heard Kagome's scream and had immediately started running to location from where it had come. Not until he neared the scene did her notice the heavy scent of death and clay. He knew at once what it meant, and he knew that he couldn't waste any time in getting to Kagome.

She was never safe when Kikyo was around. Now wasn't any different. Especially when he could smell Kagome's fear and pain...and her blood. Inuyasha quickened his pace and it wasn't long before he neared the location where Kagome's scent was the strongest. It was starting to make him feel light headed and sick. He couldn't stand the thought of one drop of her blood being spilled.

Just before he crashed into the small clearing, he could hear a clear voice. It was a woman's voice. One he knew only to well. And her words froze his heart.

"You have interfered with our lives long enough! I will kill you now, regain my soul, and reclaim Inuyasha!" Kikyo shirked at Kagome, a mad glint in her eyes. "He is mine..."

Inuyasha couldn't believe it. Kikyo was going to try to kill his Kagome! There was no way in heaven or hell he was going to loose the love of his life to a sick and demented dead miko bitch! His and Kagome's journey was just beginning...they still had a lot to do together...they still had to live...

"NO!" Inuyasha yelled as he landed infront of Kagome; protecting her.

"Inu-uh!" Kagome tried to get up and call Inuyasha's name at the same time. This proved to be impossible. The cut on her calf was deeper than she originally thought. The gash on her leg was bleeding profusely, and didn't seem as though it would be stopping anytime soon.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha exclaimed. "Are you all right?!"

"Do I look all right?!" Kagome asked him sarcastically.

"I was just worried about you, you know!" he retorted. But his face took on a tender expression as he bent down to check her vitals.

"Hello, my love..." Kikyo started, annoyed at being ignored, her voice filled with fake sweetness. "There is no reason to check on Kagome, Inuyasha. She will be dead shortly anyway. Now, move away so that I may rid us of her! Then we can be together...FOREVER!" Her smile was pure evil.

"Are you out of your goddamn mind?!" Inuyasha shouted back. "NO!" he yelled again, "I won't ever let you touch her! Leave now, Kikyo, or I don't know what I might do to you! You will _not_ hurt _my_Kagome as long as I draw breath!"

"Y-your?" Kikyo's tone was half confused, half angry. "What in God's name do you mean by "your" Kagome?!" She clamored.

"YES! MY Kagome! She's mine just as much as I am hers! She loves me and I love her!" his declaration had two noticeable effects on Kikyo. One, her eyes now blazed with white-hot fire, and two, it looked if smoke was coming out of her ears.

Kagome fought back a giggle because not only was sure that Inuyasha would think that she was insane for laughing at a time like this, but also because she hurt so bad that she might start balling that moment she opened her mouth.

"If you try to hurt her, you'll have to come through me first!" Inuyasha growled at stood protectively infront of Kagome.

"Fine." Kikyo was deathly calm once again. "You have signed over your own fate, Inuyasha. If I can not have you then no one can!" She aimed an arrow at Inuyasha's chest. "First I will kill you, then I will kill that little bitch you love so much." She let go of the arrow.

Kagome held her breath. Inuyasha swore.

In slow motion, Kagome saw the arrow heading for Inuyasha's chest. It only took her a few seconds to think about what she had to do. Kagome hoisted herself up on her good leg and jumped in front of him.

The arrow punctured her left shoulder, she fell to the ground, and time resumed.

Kagome shut her eyes against the pain. "Inuyasha! Run!" she screamed.

But he didn't move. He simply sank to his knees and picked her up in his arms.

"I'm so sorry...I wasn't fast enough..." Inuyasha whispered in agony.

"It doesn't matter...don't apologize...! If you don't shut up...neither of us will...make it out of here alive...! GO!" Kagome said slowly, but sternly before passing out.

Inuyasha still didn't move incase Kikyo tried anything. He would protect Kagome with his life.

"Inuyasha, I will leave for now, but make no mistake, I will be back!" Kikyo snarled, before disappearing into the mist.

Kagome woke up the next day feeling like shit. Her body hurt like hell and she was sore all over. But, at least, the position she was in was comfortable. Her back was pressed against something soft and warm. That something was Inuyasha. Kagome turned her head against his chest to look at his face. His eyes were closed, but his ears gave away the fact that he was still awake.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned hesitantly.

"Yes, Kagome?" Inuyasha answered softly, slowly opening his eyes to look at Kagome's face.

"What happened? Where are we? Where is Kikyo? Are you hurt? How long have I been—Uh!" She had attempted to sit up and turn around, but her injuries prevented that.

"Lie still, if you move you may hurt yourself." Inuyasha eased her back against his chest.

"Please, tell me…" she whispered as he began to run his fingers through her hair in a soothing manner.

"Well...Kikyo attacked you and was trying to kill you. When I arrived you had already been struck once, by an arrow I assume, and you were on the ground. Luckily I got there before she could try anything else. Kikyo started yelling at me and then turned her bow on me. Then you...you jumped in front of me, and Kikyo just...left."

"Yes...I remember now..." She sighed in a small voice.

"Kagome, I'm sorry." Inuyasha said in a constrained tone.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Kagome looked back up into his face.

"For not protecting you properly! I should have been there! You should never have been hurt! Not by Kikyo or anyone! I should have been there..." He was close to tears, just the thought of Kagome's injuries made him want to break down.

"Oh, Inuyasha, it wasn't your fault. Please don't blame yourself. I know that I don't, so you shouldn't either. You came to save me. And just knowing that makes me the happiest girl in the world." She cupped his face in her hands. "Okay?"

"I love you..." he groaned. "More than anything or anyone. Just the thought of loosing you... Kagome, promise me that you'll be careful from now on!"

"I promise, Inuyasha, and don't worry, with you by my side I know that I'll be safe."

"Why did you jump infront of me?" Inuyasha asked her suddenly.

"Because, I couldn't let you get hurt...I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if...if something happened and it was my fault...I love you...so much..." Kagome had tears in her eyes.

He knew that she did indeed love him, and whatever doubts he had were dissolved that night. Now he knew that he could love her too; fully; without the hindrance of Kikyo. Kikyo had tried to kill both him and Kagome. Trying to kill him was one thing, but trying to kill Kagome was something that he could never forgive.

Kagome had protected him and even though she could have died she didn't care, just as long as he was alive. Kikyo would never have done that for him, but Kagome was different. Kagome loved him with all of her heart. The same way that he loved her. He had for a very long time. He understood that now, they were _meant_ to be together. They always had been.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome murmured.

"Yes?" He continued to run his hands through her silky hair; to comfort her or himself, he didn't know.

"How long have I been asleep?" She yawed slightly.

He took a minute to think about it. "About three days..."

"Oh...have you been here all the time?"

"Ah, yeah..." he blushed. There was no way he could've left her here, lying unconscious. No way.

"Thank you," she whispered. She snuggled into him pulling the hand that was occupied in her hair to rest on her stomach; as such, his grip got tighter.

"Kagome..."

"Um?" She was drifting off to sleep again.

"I love you...very much...please don't ever leave me..." Inuyasha, too, was falling asleep.

"Do not worry Inuyasha, I won't..." And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Kagome slept for only a few hours more. When she woke up, she found that Inuyasha was still asleep. Kagome turned over to face him and moved a strand of hair out of his face.

'He's so handsome. I must be dreaming. In real life Inuyasha would never lay with me and hold me. I must have dreamed about him saying he loved me too. But then why do I feel like it's real? I hope it is…because if it isn't, then I never want to wake up.'

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said in his sleep.

Kagome smiled and placed a hand on his cheek. "Inuyasha," she whispered to him, "it's time to wake up."

Inuyasha's eyes shot open and he pulled Kagome tighter against him. They stared at each other for about twenty minutes. Neither had the guts to go first; both too afraid that is was a dream. Too afraid that if they spoke their world would dissolve into nothingness.

Then Kagome finally realized something; she wasn't wearing anything but her bra and panties, and Inuyasha was only wearing his undershirt and his own undergarments. After coming to the conclusion that they had been practically naked for about three days, Kagome turned about ten different kinds of red. Mostly because of embarrassment and partly because she noticed how banged up she must looked.

She could see that her arms and legs held many scratches and bruises. 'What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he compares me to Kikyo and decides that she's a better choice after all? I don't think that I could handle that...'

"Hey, why are you turning all red?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I'm practically naked! Inuyasha you are such a pervert!" Kagome tried to cover up her insecurities. She glared at him and tried to pull away.

Inuyasha wasn't having any of that though. "Hey, you were injured okay? And you couldn't wear any cloths because they may have rubbed against your wounds and caused them to start bleeding again."

Kagome eyes him skeptically, but stopped trying to get away from him.

"Oh, come on, it's not like I was even thinking about taking you when you were so cut up!" he said in exasperation.

Kagome successfully yanked herself out of Inuyasha's arms and glared at him again. "So no I'm not desirable anymore because I'm a little scratched up?!"

"That's not what I said!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Close enough!"

"Where is all this coming from?!"

"Okay, prove it then!" she demanded.

"Prove what?!"

"That you still want me!"

"Do you have any idea what you're asking, Kagome?" He highly doubted that she did. He loved her very much and would never hurt her, but he was still a red-blooded man.

"Obviously not if you don't get it! Prove it me to damnit—"

Inuyasha cut her off by crushing his mouth to hers.

'She wants me to prove to her that I still want her, fine with me! She wont have any doubt by the time I'm done with her!' Inuyasha thought savagely as he deepened the kiss.

Inuyasha kissed Kagome until she was breathless and moaning in the back of her throat. Leaning down he started nipping her neck. He rolled on top of her, careful of his weight and her body, her shoulder. He rested his weight on his elbows and started licking down her chest.

"Inuyasha!" she gasped when he started to lick her right breast.

He continued, nuzzling aside the lacy cup of her bra to suck her nipple into his mouth. His other hand went to work on her left breast, massaging and kneading. Inuyasha kept this up, loving all the noise she was making, until the bottom half of her body started to squirm. He released her breasts and lifted and opened her legs for his body. He pressed his ever-growing erection into her mound, showing her physically just how much he wanted her.

"Inuyasha! Oh, god! I believe you! Don't stop!" Kagome managed to say.

"Baby, I don't want to. But you're still hurt, so I don't have a choice." he said huskily. Regretfully, Inuyasha climbed off Kagome.

"How long will I have to wait?" She asked, still breathing hard.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I had to fend you off, Kagome. I always thought that it would be you to tell me that I had to stop. But, to answer your question, we'll wait until you're ready, and until you're all healed up."

"Alright. But I promise, in a few days, we'll be together." Kagome vowed.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha felt like his heart was going to explode. Not only did Kagome want him, but she was also going to give herself to him in a few days.

"Yes, Inuyasha." She asked on a dreamy sigh. Her body was still tingling from where his lips had touched her breast.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Mean...what?"

"That you're going to give yourself...make love with me soon."

"You're that one who wants to wait, Inuyasha." She reminded him. "But, yes I do mean it."

"Then…" He took a deep breath. "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome's entire face lit up. "Of course I will! Oh, Inuyasha!" she practically jumped on him in her happiness.

Inuyasha turned Kagome's beloved face up to his and kissed her softly. "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Inuyasha." Kagome replied, her heart in her eyes.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I don't think that I have ever told you how beautiful you are…both outside and in." he smoothed a clawed hand over her cheek.

Tears forming in her eyes, she said, "Thank you…and I don't think that I have ever told you how beautiful you are…both outside and in." She repeated his compliment, meaning every word.

Inuyasha slowly leaned in and Kagome met him in the middle. They kissed for a while longer, before settling down on the bed again.

They laid in bed for about another hour or so, just cuddling and kissing. They finally got up when Shippo bounced in, excited to see Kagome doing so well in her recovery.

A/N Any one who reads my story 'Beautiful Disaster' will be happy to know that the next chapter will be out by Monday, the latest. And since my word is working again I'm going to try to work on all my stories as much as possible.

Preview

**Part 4: Of Friends and Family**

"Inuyasha, I'm okay! You can put—" Kagome started to say.

"Damnit, Kagome, I thought that I had lost you again!" Inuyasha shouted in an agonized tone. "After what happened last time, I just—"

"But you didn't lose me! I'm still alive aren't I?!" she tried to reassure him.

"Just barely! What if Sesshomaru hadn't of been here?! You could have died and I—" Inuyasha was visibly shaking.

"Shhhh, it's going to be alright, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" Kagome hugged him close.

"But Kagome—" He didn't know how he would have been able to keep on living if Kagome had died.

"Okay?" She insisted, tracing his face with her fingers lovingly.

After a long moment, Inuyasha whispered in agreement, "Okay..."

Trivia

This isn't really trivia per say, but I wanted to know what's up with the Tokyo Pop which I don't own commercials. I mean, it's great that Manga is streamlining in the U.S. but it's kinda sad that something as great as the Manga revolution has to be debased with shitty thirty second spots on t.v. But, hey, far be it for me to say don't do it cause I wanna hog the wonders of Manga. But, then again, I kinda do. Well, tell me what you think about this, please, I'd like everyone's opinion! Ja!

A little something extra Dialogue

Inu: You finally came back! I thought that you had forgotten about Fanfiction altogether!  
Ali: Of course I didn't, you idiot. I just got in a fight with Microsoft (which I don't own) Word and I lost.  
Inu: So you say.  
Ali: And what is that supposed to mean?  
Inu: Well—  
All: NO!  
Kag: No, Inuyasha! She just got back! Don't you dare scare her away!  
Inu: But, Kagome!  
Kag: Do you want her to write us a sex scene of not?  
Inu: You have a point.  
Ali: Sigh Figures...well I've got to go, it's time to work on Kagome and Sesshomaru's lemon-filled story, 'BeautifulDisaster'.  
Inu: WHAT?!  
Kag: Oh, goody... Fantasizing  
Ali: Ja!  
Inu: Hey, wait—


End file.
